


О пользе ролевых игр

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou), Clarisse_McClellan



Series: Six Degrees of Harry Hart [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Hart is Harry Bright, M/M, Movie Reference
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarisse_McClellan/pseuds/Clarisse_McClellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередное character study о разных образах агентов К.</p><p>Бесстыжий флафф, упоминания ОМП и других ролей колинферта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О пользе ролевых игр

  
**О пользе ролевых игр**

***

Эггзи потребовалось много месяцев, чтобы окончательно свести свою прежнюю жизнь с жизнью нынешней. 

Поначалу на работе был такой завал, что попросту не было времени на размышления, и уж тем более – на активные действия по поддержанию старых связей. Потом его с головой затянула жизнь Гарри, жизнь _с_ Гарри, и сложно было думать о чем-то другом. А когда он наконец смог немного притормозить и задуматься, появилось искушение просто отрезать прошлое, отсечь, выбросить за ненадобностью. 

Он вытащил маму с сестрой из дерьма, отомстил Дину, получил работу мечты и получил Гарри: чего еще оставалось желать? К тому же, его знакомые и друзья остались там, в родной клоаке, а сам он переехал в ебаный Кенсингтон и втянулся в совершенно иной круг общения. Да он бы на месте Джамала и Райана попросту забил бы на «вознесшегося» приятеля! А даже если бы они не сочли его напыщенным придурком, изо всех сил пытающимся впихнуть серебряную ложку себе в жопу... Слишком многое пришлось бы объяснять. Мама-то настолько устала от Дина, что готова была закрывать глаза на его долгие отлучки, плохо сочетающиеся с профессией портного-подмастерья, а вот ребята в два счета раскусили бы, что портной из него такой же, как из Дина – священник.

Естественно, ему было жаль утраченной дружбы. Но как поддерживать ее, когда между ними образовалась такая пропасть?

Он не делился этими соображениями с Гарри. Попросту не знал, как сформулировать проблему, которая, помимо прочего, казалась абсолютно несущественной на фоне проблем рабочих. А потом Гарри сам затронул эту тему, хотя и в несколько ином ключе. 

– Я хотел бы познакомить тебя с одним своим другом, – сообщил он во время ланча в магазине, на который, конечно же, опоздал на двадцать минут. – В пятницу вечером. Если ты не против.

– Конечно, не против, – вообще-то, Эггзи едва не выронил вилку: в прошлый раз, когда Гарри решил «познакомить его со своим другом», этим самым другом оказалась его приемная дочь. Которая считала, что она – его биологическая дочь... Короче, Эггзи готов был к чему угодно, когда дело касалось друзей Гарри.

– Его зовут Уэсли. Технически, он – друг Гарри Брайта, – Гарри улыбнулся уголками губ, заметив, что Эггзи изменился в лице.

Гарри Брайт. Легок на помине, ага. Крупный банкир, в последний год неплохо нажившийся на последствиях «Дня В», имеющий внебрачную дочь и страсть к приземистым, широкоплечим парням, которую Гарри Харт с ним, к счастью, разделял. Окей, этот образ Эггзи хотя бы был знаком… 

И тут его озарило. Гарри уже представил его Донне и Софи как своего заместителя в банке, но дальше профессии и весьма сопливой истории знакомства проработка образа не зашла – не было необходимости. В отличие от легенды Гарри, который под фамилией «Брайт» в свое время выполнил пару успешных миссий, легенда Эггзи, слепленная на коленке, не имела иного смысла, кроме как «плюс один».

– Гарри, мне тоже нужна парочка образов, – выпалил он. – Таких вот. Постоянных. Живущих своей жизнью – с работой, друзьями, приятелями...

Гарри задумчиво склонил голову набок.

– Пожалуй, ты прав. Однако, по моему опыту, постоянные образы чаще всего складываются из тех, что были созданы случайно, на один день или на одно задание. К примеру, тот же Гарри Брайт.

Эггзи налил себе вина, откинулся в кресле, дожидаясь, пока Гарри расправится с супом и продолжит. 

Вообще-то, он еще с первых дней в Кингсмен уяснил, что работа под прикрытием – неотъемлемая часть их службы. И он неплохо справился с ролью Честера Кинга, кстати говоря, хотя играть ее пришлось совсем недолго. У него не было выбора тогда, не было возможности въехать толком в суть, да и желания въезжать не было. Только много позже, благодаря Гарри и знакомству с его накопившимися за годы личинами, он понял, что можно одновременно быть и собой, и кем-то совершенно другим. Что тут работает первый принцип, которому его научил Гарри, и которому тот неукоснительно следовал сам: постоянно расти над собой, меняться со временем, осмысливать накопленный опыт и вплетать новые знания о себе в картину предыдущих. 

Признаться честно, он какое-то время считал, что Гарри Харт – тоже своего рода личина. Классический джентльмен, гипертрофированный, можно сказать, джентльмен: таких не бывает! Но фишка оказалась в том, что Гарри Харт – источник всего остального, чем является Гарри. Кем бы он ни был в любой отдельно взятый момент времени, он всегда оставался самим собой, и именно этой своей способностью ставил иногда в тупик.

К примеру, тот же Гарри Брайт. 

У Гарри Брайта лежала за плечами целая жизнь, несмотря на то, что он был всего лишь ролью, удобной в определенных обстоятельствах. Гарри под этой личиной умудрился заиметь друзей, знакомых, даже семью. И ничуть не страдал от того, что все эти люди никогда не узнают его настоящего – а все потому, что Гарри не лгал им. Он мог вести себя немного иначе, одеваться по-другому, иметь несколько отличные от собственных предпочтения в еде и музыке, но эмоции – привязанность, участие к чужим проблемам, даже некоторые страхи – он не выдумывал.

Эггзи мечтал бы уметь так же. Не мог дождаться возможности испытать это, приобрести навык и применить его по назначению. Или просто так. В пабе или клубе.

– Как ты уже знаешь, у меня был постоянный партнер, который знал меня как Гарри Брайта, – Гарри наконец отложил ложку и посмотрел Эггзи прямо в глаза. Эггзи решительно задавил иррациональное чувство ревности: это было черт знает сколько лет назад. И тот факт, что Гарри реально пиздец долго ни с кем не был всерьез до того, как они сошлись с Эггзи, должен был вызывать скорее сочувствие, чем радость.

– Ага, я помню, – кивнул он. – Ты как раз только что завершил дело, для которого требовалась роль банкира, и продолжил использовать это имя вне работы. 

– Верно. – Гарри, довольный, будто Эггзи отлично пересказал выученный урок, вытер губы салфеткой, прежде чем продолжить: – Мы расстались незадолго до смерти твоего отца. Это ты тоже знаешь.

Эггзи снова кивнул. Грустная, вообще-то, история была: Гарри несколько лет встречался с офицером из морской пехоты, который, собственно, и навел его на кандидатуру отца; у них все было, вроде как, серьезно – до тех пор, пока Гарри не решил, что все настолько серьезно, что он готов даже раскрыть правду о своей профессии, чего не делал прежде никогда и ни с кем из «гражданских». Контраст степенного, мирного банкира, не способного даже убить муху, и смертоносного агента стал для мужика настоящим шоком. И началом конца их отношений. Эггзи до сих пор хотелось начистить ему рожу, несмотря на ревность.

– В то время я часто наведывался в один клуб, где познакомился с приятным молодым барменом. Спустя несколько недель мы перешли от обсуждения наших партнеров на другие темы, и впоследствии поверхностные отношения перетекли в более глубокую дружбу. Сейчас этот бармен – владелец целой сети клубов. В один из них я и хочу тебя отвести в пятницу.

Брови Эггзи поползли на лоб. «Обсуждение наших партнеров»? Клуб? Вот это что-то новенькое. Он не то чтобы удивился – вкусы мистера Брайта вполне допускали подобные развлечения, да и любовь к сплетням в целом не противоречила ничему, что Эггзи о нем знал. Просто перспектива увидеть Гарри в такой обстановке волновала. Во всех смыслах этого слова.

– Черт, только не говори, что это очередное «знакомство с семьей». Я не потяну! – попробовал отшутиться он.

– Скажем так, Уэсли знает обо мне гораздо больше... личного, чем любой отдельно взятый родственник. Если ты об этом, – спокойно отозвался Гарри.

Личного. Черт. А вот это должно быть круто. Как раз та область, в которой Гарри меньше всего играл.

– Ок-кееей, – протянул Эггзи, расплываясь в улыбке. – Ты же понимаешь, что я вытрясу из него компромат?

Гарри вздохнул с не напускной тяжестью и скривил губы:

– К моему глубочайшему сожалению, тебе не придется «вытрясать» из него компромат. Уэсли будет более чем счастлив поведать тебе все, что знает, без каких-либо дополнительных усилий с твоей стороны. 

– Шикарно, – оскалился Эггзи. – Просто блеск. Когда там уже пятница?

Гарри снова тяжело вздохнул, и Эггзи не сдержал довольного смеха. 

***

К вечеру пятницы Эггзи официально возненавидел Гарри Брайта. Потому что, судя по всему, у чувака все-таки завалялась парочка комплексов относительно тридцати лет разницы в возрасте. По крайней мере, иной причины заставлять Эггзи переодеться из джинсов и толстовки – самой нормальной клубной одежды! – в рубашку и брюки он не видел.

А теперь он начал нервничать. Прекрасно. 

– Ты ошибаешься, – уверил его Гарри. – Да, я хочу, чтобы ты выглядел немного старше, но дело вовсе не в моих комплексах. 

– А в чем тогда? – буркнул Эггзи, раздраженно щелкая вешалками. Он никак не мог определиться с рубашкой. Блядство. Он был уверен, что уже неплохо начал разбираться во всем этом стильном дерьме. – Опять я буду выглядеть дороже тебя. Это как-то не круто, Гарри.

Гарри только улыбнулся примирительно его отражению в зеркале. Никакой от него помощи, когда надо! Эггзи бы сейчас вовсе не отказался от лекции на тему подходящего шмотья. Они такими темпами опоздают. 

Он невольно вспомнил первое свое знакомство с Гарри Брайтом. И четкое впечатление, что он рядом с ним смотрится, как студент Оксфорда – с рассеянным профессором… Черт, хорошо, что прикрытие Брайта – не преподаватель. Тогда их легенда была бы совсем другой, и это была бы жуткая, кошмарная пошлость. «Профессор, у меня проблемы с последней темой, не могли бы вы меня проконсультировать в индивидуальном порядке?» Пиздец!

Эггзи недобро покосился на Гарри, который, уже полностью одетый, с интересом наблюдал за процессом, будто смотрел стриптиз наоборот. Ни хрена не помогал сосредоточиться.

Профессор Брайт. Ага. Одни сплошные неловкости и двусмысленности. Да он бы никогда не решился к преподу подкатить! Или решился бы? Если бы был пафосным и избалованным умником, типа Чарли?

Блядь, вот зачем он об этом думает вообще? 

Эггзи решительно сорвал первую подвернувшуюся под руку рубашку с вешалки. Гарри же к нему первый подкатывать начал, между прочим! А если бы он был преподавателем, у них же там этика, все дела. Преподавателю подобные шуточки отмачивать в адрес студента... Да банально незаконно!

Впрочем, когда Гарри останавливали такие мелочи.

– Гарри, а если бы ты был моим преподавателем в колледже, ты бы меня все равно склеил? – спросил он, засовывая руки в рукава.

– Что, прости? – Гарри рассеянно моргнул. Эггзи нервно усмехнулся: сволочь, уже в образ вливаться начал. Но раз уж подняли эту тему, нужно идти до конца.

– Я просто подумал еще тогда, когда ты меня с Софи знакомил: я типа такой крутой, в заказном костюме, а ты, когда ты Гарри Брайт – в обычном покупном, и это пиздецки странно, знаешь, как будто мы с тобой из немного разных социальных слоев. А учитывая пресловутую разницу в возрасте…

– Эггзи. Я ценю твое неуемное воображение, поверь мне, но... Хммм. – Гарри следил ненавязчиво за тем, как Эггзи застегивает пуговицы, лапая взглядом голую грудь. И спросил после паузы: – А какой предмет, на твой взгляд, мог бы преподавать Гарри Брайт?

Гарри – говнюк. Бесстыдный говнюк.

– Эммм. Предмет? Да откуда ж я знаю? Основы бухгалтерского дела, например… Гарри. Нет. Гарри, я _вижу_ , как у тебя шестеренки в башке крутятся. Перестань. Считай, что я пошутил!

– Верхние две пуговицы оставь расстегнутыми, пожалуйста… Вот так. Отлично, – Гарри отступил на шаг, оглядывая Эггзи с ног до головы, и продолжил ровно, будто они обсуждали погоду за чаем: – Преподавание даже не выпадает из моей легенды, если подумать. Меня могли бы пригласить читать курс лекций в альма матер. Я достаточно выдающийся профессионал.

Эггзи бессильно покачал головой и сложил руки на груди. 

– Ладно. Ответь на мой вопрос тогда: ты бы ко мне подкатил вот так вот, если бы я был твоим студентом?

– Сложный вопрос, – Гарри перестал сдерживать улыбку. Скотина. Он как будто с самого начала рассчитывал на беседу о всяких извращениях. – Я, конечно, не мог не заметить студента с большим потенциалом… и восхитительными внешними данными. Однако профессиональная этика не позволила бы мне действовать напрямик. Я, скорее всего, запасся бы терпением и предложил тебе место стажера в моем банке после окончания учебы. 

– Терпением?.. 

Гарри рассмеялся – предпочел принять сарказм за комплимент, как обычно.

– Скажем так. Если бы я был уверен, что ты заинтересован во мне (в чем я отнюдь не был уверен, позволяя себе откровенный флирт в нашей с тобой объективной реальности), и получил пару хотя бы намеков…

– Намеков? В том и прикол, Гарри! Я не знаю, стал бы я тебе давать намеки или нет, – Эггзи подчеркнуто проигнорировал подъеб об объективной реальности, в которой он совершенно точно не давал Гарри никаких намеков. А теперь какого-то черта жалел об этом. – Может, я не _опустился_ бы до профессора бухгалтерского дела! Я же аристократ!

– У тебя по-прежнему немного искаженное представление об аристократах, – усмехнулся Гарри. – Ну что ж. Если бы ты одаривал меня исключительно презрением и остался абсолютно равнодушен к моему природному обаянию... Боюсь, в качестве студента Гарри Брайта ты лишился бы моих подкатов.

Эггзи фыркнул нарочито громко. Самодовольство ужасно шло Гарри, но ставить его на место время от времени не мешало.

– Вот твое выражение лица, когда ты говоришь «подкаты» – это и делает тебя идеальным Гумбертом Гумбертом!

– Засранец, – сообщил Гарри. А потом снова состроил задумчивое лицо: – Ты не слишком похож на Лолиту. Короткие шорты, возможно, исправили бы дело.

Эггзи почувствовал, что краснеет, и выругался мысленно. Вот он серьезно сейчас, интересно? Нет, вряд ли. Просто встал уже на проторенную дорожку подъебов.

– Знаешь, мне кажется, ты пиздишь, – бросил он. – Ты бы стопудово позвал меня на «дополнительные занятия». 

– Ты, по-моему, путаешь колледж и школу, Эггзи. – Гарри откровенно тащился от его реакции и не скрывал этого. Ну еще бы. Эггзи уже почти натренировал себя не смущаться его откровенным заявлениям, высказанным абсолютно ровным тоном. Ключевое слово – почти. – Не переживай, меня не возбуждают несовершеннолетние. А твое предположение о вранье просто-напросто оскорбительно. Мы же рассуждаем гипотетически. Приглашение на дополнительные занятия может не нести никакого подтекста… А может и нести, впрочем. Если бы возник повод – позвал бы, не сомневайся.

– «Мистер Анвин, а вы смотрели «Красотку»?» Как-то так? – Эггзи отвернулся. Он уже почти готов был признать свое поражение: опаздывать на первую встречу с приятелем Гарри ему вовсе не улыбалось. Хотя неожиданные дебаты помогли унять нервозность, следовало отдать Гарри должное.

– Ты всегда думаешь обо мне самое худшее, – вздохнул за спиной Гарри. – Мне пора привыкнуть. Если бы у тебя были проблемы с моим предметом, или же ты решил бы углубиться в его изучение и написать исследовательскую работу... Повод можно найти всегда. 

Эггзи сделал вид, что очень занят приведением вешалок в порядок. Гарри, не дождавшись ответа, добавил:

– Если мой студент – аристократ, «Красотка» – неподходящий фильм для «подката». «Римские каникулы», возможно?

Эггзи вскинулся и встретился взглядом с Гарри в зеркале. Гарри улыбался. Заразительно, пиздец.

А вот Одри – удар ниже пояса.

– Не совсем подходящий в плане сюжета, – Эггзи с треском захлопнул дверцу шкафа и развернулся обратно к Гарри. – Я все же не настолько аристократ. И не собираюсь сбегать к тебе из колледжа и делать вид, что я кокни. 

Гарри по-прежнему улыбался, как ебаная Мадонна. Эггзи притянул его к себе за талию, намереваясь наиболее эффективным способом стереть эту улыбку с его лица. 

– А почему нет? – поинтересовался Гарри вкрадчиво, устраивая ладони на его плечах. Судя по одобрительному взгляду, рубашку Эггзи подобрал в итоге вполне подходящую – по крайней мере, на ощупь. – Почему мистер Анвин не может оказаться очередным дальним наследником престола, пережившим прополку мистера Валентайна? 

– Потому что мистер Анвин любит классику кино, а не дневное мыло, – парировал Эггзи. – И потому что мы всех этих наследников давным-давно взяли в оборот. Или профессор Брайт и его студент существуют в параллельной реальности, в которой нет Кингсмен?

– Очевидно. Ты ведь только что их придумал.

Эггзи закатил глаза. Ну конечно. Передегривай теперь.

– Наличие у Гарри Брайта другой легенды не отменяет существования Кингсмен, Гарри.

– Да? Прости, ты меня немного запутал. Я решил, что мы обсуждаем сценарий ролевой игры, а не смену легенды мистера Брайта.

Эггзи бессильно рассмеялся. Чертов упрямец. Совершенно не способен уступить последнее слово оппоненту.

– Значит, профессор Брайт пригласил бы мистера Анвина в кино? – спросил он, спуская руки с его талии на задницу.

– Пожалуй, именно так он бы и поступил. В небольшой уютный кинотеатр, где показывают классику… Нет, я не подразумеваю под уютным кинотеатром свою гостиную, – Гарри состроил оскорбленную мину, прогибаясь слегка в спине. 

– Даже не подумал, – искренне сказал Эггзи. – Видишь, я не всегда думаю о тебе самое худшее… Ха. К слову о хороших впечатлениях. Ты так и не объяснил, почему хочешь, чтобы я выглядел старше!

Гарри отвел взгляд, очевидно пряча улыбку. Эггзи уперто ждал.

– Потому что меня ожидает вечер, наполненный болью и страданиями, – скорбно пробормотал Гарри. А в ответ на смешок и поднятые брови вздохнул и нехотя разъяснил: – Понимаешь ли, партнер Уэсли младше него на двенадцать лет. Когда они начали встречаться, я имел неосторожность отпустить несколько весьма... сочных шуток на этот счет. Уверен, Уэсли не упустит возможности мне отомстить. За комментарий о размерах подгузников – в особенности.

Эггзи несколько секунд просто пялился на Гарри, а потом не выдержал и звонко расхохотался. Он не знал, что веселило сильнее – перспектива целый вечер наблюдать, как Гарри приходится обтекать под напором язвительных насмешек приятеля, или же попытки представить себе остальные «сочные» шутки. Гарри мог быть очень, оч-чень острым на язык, особенно в неформальной обстановке. Подгузники – лишь вершина айсберга, стопудово. 

Гарри с укоризной смотрел на него, дожидаясь, пока он отсмеется. Не расслабляя хватку на плечах, впрочем, и не переставая прогибаться навстречу лапающим жопу рукам. Эггзи невольно начал заводиться. Только вот...

– Блядь!

– Что случилось?

– Мы. Опаздываем. Опять. Гарри! – Эггзи резко выпутался из его объятий и раздраженно ткнул пальцем в часы на стене. Гарри невинно улыбнулся и пожал плечами, добавляя к раздражению. – Я думал, Гарри Брайт – чуть более пунктуальный малый!

Вся нервозность мигом вернулась. Черт. Черт, черт, черт. Гарри его заразил этой дерьмовой привычкой, однозначно!

– Пунктуальность – понятие относительное, – Гарри протянул руки, чтобы поправить ему воротник. – Мы с Уэсли редко договаривались встретиться в какое-то определенное время. Я просто приходил к нему в клуб, когда выдавался свободный вечер. А сейчас, тем более, я виновен лишь частично.

Эггзи выругался. Гарри был прав. Это ему взбрело в голову за десять минут до выхода разлиться мыслью по древу. А все потому, что в последние несколько дней только и думал, что о сочетании рабочих-игровых образов с реальной жизнью. В странном виде оно, конечно, вырвалось, но… 

– Пойдем, – предложил Гарри. – Ты прекрасно выглядишь.

Эггзи бросил последний критический взгляд на свое отражение. А потом – на отражение Гарри.

Все-таки ужасно странно было видеть одновременно своего Гарри и… все равно своего, но другого. Менее прилизанного, менее ухоженного, но от этого – не менее «Гарри». А ведь если бы он надел, как планировал, джинсы с толстовкой, контраст бы сгладился, хотя в итоге все равно получилось бы нелепо, блин: мальчишка из жопы Лондона и оксфордский профессор… И это – всего лишь одежда. Прибавить к одежде определенный выговор и слегка измененные манеры – эффект опять другой. Как кусочки ебаного паззла... Нет. Скорее, как калейдоскоп.

При этом, под всем этим маскарадом, многоцветьем личин – одни и те же Гарри Харт и Эггзи Анвин. Джентльмены. Агенты Кингсмен. Англичане, планирующие провести вечер в клубе с друзьями. Существующие в объективной реальности.

Черт. Он был таким идиотом. 

«Старый» Эггзи – это ведь тоже своего рода образ! Прежняя версия его самого, как выразился бы Гарри. Версия, о которой нельзя забывать. Потому что на ней строятся все остальные.

Эггзи поклялся себе завтра же созвониться с ребятами, договориться сходить в паб или просто потусить. И наградил Гарри широкой, благодарной улыбкой, смысла которой тот, возможно, и не понял, но… Эггзи ему объяснит. Обязательно. Скоро.

Он настолько погрузился в радужные мысли, что практически перестал волноваться. Он может быть кем угодно, как и Гарри, а значит, стопудово сориентируется, какая именно версия Эггзи Анвина лучше всего подойдет, чтобы произвести впечатление на его приятеля. 

***

Эггзи пребывал в состоянии счастливого спокойствия ровно две минуты – до тех пор, пока Гарри, когда до машины оставалось буквально два шага, не споткнулся практически на ровном месте.

Гарри Харт. Споткнулся. Но так ведь не бывает.

– Ты в порядке?.. – Эггзи чудом успел подхватить его под локоть, пораженно глядя в его лицо снизу вверх. И тут Гарри ему... подмигнул. 

– Разминаюсь, Эггзи. Не волнуйся, это... Ммм, как бы так выразиться... Перестройка. – Гарри, практически повиснув на нем, упал на заднее сиденье. Эггзи плюхнулся следом, не понимая ни хрена:

– Перестройка чего?

– Переключаться на новую роль не всегда просто, ты сам это знаешь. Иногда, даже при наличии опыта, нужен какой-то маячок, отправная точка, – Гарри бросил ехидный взгляд на его рот, и Эггзи немедленно его захлопнул. – Предупреждая вопросы: я не всегда спотыкаюсь. Сейчас получилось абсолютно случайно.

– Охренеть. Крутой приемчик! Научишь?.. 

Эггзи вдруг понял, что Гарри по-прежнему крепко прижимается к нему, хотя, как правило, в машине предпочитает не обниматься. Это тоже «маячок», интересно?

– Научу, конечно. – Гарри улыбнулся расслабленно и назвал шоферу адрес клуба. – А заодно познакомлю тебя с еще одним джентльменом из моей, как ты выражаешься, коллекции. Мистер Гарри Дин, увы, не отличается грациозностью, но в этом есть свои плюсы, поверь мне.


End file.
